Natural Defense
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: The Kaijū, beasts categorized as powerful, earth shattering forces. Humans have only known of the alien Kaijū that come through the rift but if Earth is considered a living thing then it has its own defenses against these invaders and its strongest defense is the King of all Kaijū. Godzilla is awake and he takes the fight to the alien's and reminds them why they left the first time
1. Prologue: Strange Tides

**Natural Defense**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, Kaijū, Jaeger and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of Toho/Legendary Pictures Godzilla and Del Toro' Pacific Rim.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Stacker died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Double Event

Kaiju or Fusion speech **: They dare enter my territory!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Kaiju or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Ability: _Elbow Rocket_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Prologue: Strange Tides**

* * *

11 Century, Japanese archipelago

A roar emanated through the mist of the ocean, it was somewhere around the archipelago of Japan that the fearsome roar rang out.

Sailors speak of a mighty dragon that was born from the womb of the earth and now guards its mother with a ferocity that could chill anyone to the bone. That is what the legend that was passed down from time long forgotten, of creatures of massive proportions and power who roamed the sea.

One such creature was Godzilla, a fierce form to witness. This draconic being stood 218.2 meters tall, 200.7 meters long, weighed 100,000 tons and had a roar that reverberated for 3 miles.

His face is shaped very squarely, his neck is broad and appears to have gills. His eyes are a yellow color, and his teeth are small but strong. He has 98 straight and sharp dorsal plates running down his back the shape of maple-leaves. His claws are black like his reptilian skin, which was rough like a crocodiles. His body and tail are wide giving him a bulky look.

This was the creature that flitted about the archipelago waters, its sightings spooked the sailors and the warlords began giving prayers to him believing him to be a dragon deity.

But he was neither a benevolent deity nor an unforgiving demon but alpha predator of time long forgotten.

An alpha predator of a primordial ecosystem, the top of his food chain.

A god for all intents and purposes.

A monster.

And he is on the hunt.

.

.

Godzilla growled lightly as he laid on the beach of his favorite island. The hunt he had was unsuccessful, his prey vanished though it wasn't all for naught, the damage he caused it would keep his prey away for quite a while.

His yellow eyes peered at the setting sun, it was then that he felt something that wasn't a bird approach. He raised his head lightly to see a little pale skinned creature standing on a rock before him, he recognized this creature as the same ones that attempted so many times to attack him. While their efforts were useless they were irritating nonetheless. He heard the creature speak, while strange he simply listened because it was better than their incessant screeching.

The pale creature spoke "Ah, back again Ryū-sama?"

Godzilla just stared at the creature curiously but laid his head back down and rested completely ignoring the creature's ramblings but felt something on his snout. Opening his eyes he saw the pale creature on it which was strange as this creature had nothing as a weapon, no claws, no fangs not even armor yet its curiosity leads it to climb on to his snout.

"You are very aloof Ryū-sama." Godzilla, then recognized the creature, it has been coming to this spot whenever he was here. He sniffed and shifted his head causing the creature to fall on its rump right on his snout, it shouted at him in a very indignant voice "That was mean of you!"

But Godzilla just watched the creature as it sat there, it was harmless enough though it seemed to serve no purpose. The creature giggled "We all search for purpose, some go their entire lives without finding it. Like me…"

Godzilla blinked, this creature has a power like one of his allies. To speak with one's mind rather than tongue. "Yes, it is true that I have a power that lets me speak with one's mind. They call me an Yōkai…a monster."

Godzilla snorted, if this creature was a monster then he was a bird. The creature laughed "Thank you, Ryū-sama."

Godzilla looked at the frail little creature and wondered why it would stay with its pod who thought it a monster, when it is clearly harmless. The creature should live in its own territory and make a pod of its own.

The creature looked puzzled before understanding, it started to speak when a roar interrupted it. Godzilla turned his head slowly so as to not throw the creature off by accident, to see one of its allies rise from the sea, his dark colored shell glinting in the sunlight.

His ally growled at him, Godzilla replied in kind. Then the human perched on his snout said "Genbu-sama asked for your help, you should help."

His ally gave a hum, showing his amusement. Godzilla brought his tail and laid over his ally's shell submerging him, he stared at the creature who giggled and climbed off him. The creature bowed to him and said "My mother named me Yu, Ryū-sama. I hope to see you again!"

' _Take care of yourself, strange weak creature.'_ Was Godzilla's response as he waded into the water and along with his ally and began to hunt. Though he felt strange about the little creature, he snorted at the fallacy of possibly being impressed by one of those weak creatures.

Surely a fallacy.

.

.

Year 2025, Kaijū War year 12

Deep below the surface of earth, below the lowest depths of the ocean something stirred from its slumber. His yellow eyes gazed into solid rock as he felt energized, he felt a lot of energy nearby.

How long did he sleep? He decided not to ponder and crashed into the rock breaking through it with ease till he reached the open water.

It was then that he felt strange, he gave roar at the unnatural feel the water gave him, how unclean it felt.

His senses sharp despite his slumber, he turned in the direction of the energy source and swam rapidly.

Once he reached the origin of the energy he turned his head to see two inorganic things float to the surface in a distance. He promptly ignored them and began to feed on the energy.

He saw the orange glow in the distance which made him snarl till it vanished. He swam to its location and saw sparks dancing around the bottom of the trench.

He knew whatever that was wasn't over and he knew he'd have to teach it that this was his territory.

His dorsal plates glowed azure blue, a distinct hum reverberating through the water. The glow coalesced into his mouth, like flames flickering between his fangs before he turned and returned to the focal point of the energy source.

He knew he'd have his chance eventually.

And then he'd unleash his full power upon those who'd dare lay claim to his territory.


	2. Arrogance of Man

**Natural Defense**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, Kaijū, Jaeger and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of Toho/Legendary Pictures Godzilla and Del Toro' Pacific Rim.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Stacker died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Double Event

Kaiju or Fusion speech **: They dare enter my territory!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Kaiju or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Ability: _Elbow Rocket_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Chapter 1: Arrogance of Man**

* * *

The month following the success of Operation: Pitfall, could only be described as jubilation as Mankind cheered in one voice their victory.

The ones who gave their lives for this success were memorialized in the history books, but the ones who survived now reaped the true benefits as people revered them as heroes straight out of legend. The names Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket were spread across the globe, there wasn't man, woman or child who didn't know their name.

Of course, there were those who sought to take advantage of the victory. Like the ones who commissioned the building of the Anti-Kaijū wall AKA 'The Wall of Life', the so called unbreachable wall that the United Nations put stock into. They attempted to take credit for the Rangers success, that didn't last long as those who tried were crucified by both the public and media.

The United Nations began to endure their biggest scandal, their decision to build the Wall and scrap the Jaeger program. Some files mysteriously coming into possession of journalist Naomi Sokolov, who through their use forced many UN representatives to resign and also cast suspicions on their motives along with the Organization involved in the construction.

Needless to say their stocks aren't looking too pretty.

The Jaeger program was nearly retired permanently until, the Defense Council decided to research further into the Drift Technology and even Jaegers themselves. Now this was met with many conflicted views as the majority of the public were happy one way or the other; the realists cried foul that the shield humanity used against the Kaijū would be turned into a weapon for mankind's warfare. While the idealists claimed it was better to have a contingency plan in case another breach occurs… a concept many scoff at but is at the heart of the Defense Council's decision and as such have ensured that for at least 20 years they will develop Jaeger technology and get new Rangers to pilot the new Mark 5's.

No one would ever have thought that in the near future this decision would save Humanity from extinction.

.

.

.

January 1st, 2026, New Year's Eve, Hong Kong, Shatterdome

"Happy New Year! Mako, Raleigh." Hercules Hansen wished them with a smile, his 5 year old granddaughter sitting beside him.

Raleigh and Mako reciprocated the wishes though they did so with a voice heavy with fatigue. Which was understandable considering that the Council appointed them to train the new cadets along with Marshal Hansen who had taken over the Shatterdome and made it a training base.

There was never a lack of recruits as every single person who wants to be a ranger wants to be trained under the 'heroes' Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket. But it was through Marshal Hansen's that made sure only the top students of the Academy came here.

"Well, I guess that last batch is as tuckered as you are?" Hercules laughed as he heard, Raleigh grumble under his breath something about 'idiots who couldn't hit a Kaijū if it were kissing them'.

Mako smacked his shoulder as a reprimand, "You mustn't talk like that about the recruits. They are still learning."

The five year old Penny Hansen just giggled at them, bringing a smile to the haggard couple and a wistful one to Raleigh as he watched Mako mother the little girl.

Hercules caught Raleigh's eye at that and gave him a knowing smile and an encouraging nod. "Well, I for one am pleased to inform you too that the Defense Council has given permission to construct a Mark 5 specifically for you two, under the call-sign Gypsy Danger, of course. They have given you two creative jurisdiction over this Mark 5."

Mako's eyes lit up at that, Raleigh groaned "Not really interested in getting into a Jaeger, when there is no reason to."

Hercules was stopped from responding by the buzzing of the radio, "Marshal Hansen, we've got some guests headed our way…"

Hercules groaned "Not another bloody interview, tell them to buzz off Tendo. I swear if I have to do another fluff piece; I'll shoot someone."

A stiff voice, accent indicated British filtered through "Then I recommend you holster your weapon Marshal. This is one fluff piece you'll want to attend and ensure your top officers attend this meeting."

Hercules paled slightly as he recognized the voice "Of course Madam Secretary."

Tendo's nervous voice came through "Guess I should've warned you it was an open channel, huh…"

"You think, Tendo?" Hercules growled through the radio and turned it off, giving Rayleigh and Mako a look as he explained "That was the UN Secretary General Madam Powers and it seems she's visiting today."

Rayleigh snorted "Well good luck."

Hercules smirked "You two are joining me, didn't you hear her she asked for my best to attend."

.

.

Shaking the moisture off her as she sat in a chair in the debriefing room of the Hong Kong Shatterdome, the tough old bird known as Madam Powers apprised the Shatterdome officers including the Marshal with her sharp eyes she noted that everyone needed were present. That was the Marshal himself, Rangers Beckett and Mori, Dr. Gottlieb and Dr. Geiszler.

Beside her sat the President of the UN Security Council Gérard Araud, a Frenchman with pale blonde hair and clearly into his late 40's but seemed to have an air of seriousness about him. He coughed "I believe the Marshal should be enough for this Madam Secretary, the rest are not necessary…"

"Nonsense, they are not gossiping ninnies Gérard and while on this base I will defer to Marshal Hansen's judgment and if he trusts them so shall we." That statement surprised Rayleigh as he hadn't expected someone so blunt, he had met a scant few politicians during his time and every one of them caused some sort of problems with the command within the Shatterdome.

To see one actually defer to a Base's commander was a breath of fresh air. Mako seeing his contemplative look and guessing what he was thinking whispered to him "She's not a normal politician, Marshal Pentecost told me that she used to be Chief of MI6 before she was nominated as Secretary General."

Hercules asked "Well, Madam Powers, President Araud you're here and you seemed awfully keen on having a meeting in person when we could've easily had a conversation by video."

"Indeed but you never know who might be listening, just because we have set aside our differences and united doesn't mean we still don't have intelligence agencies." Madam Powers stated with a grim expression "What I say to you might cause great panic throughout the world if it got out."

The implications of her words was met with resounding silence of the people before her though the scientists seemed to have figured it out if their expressions of horror was anything to go by.

President Araud stated impassively "What if we told you that this war was far from over and that we have information from a credible source that another breach is in the process of being opened and a substantially larger one at that."

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb was the first to respond to this horrific news "I would ask where exactly did you find such information?!"

President Araud sighed "Suffice to say I won't reveal this source at this moment but I will say that my source's information is beyond reproach…how much ever I or my colleagues wished otherwise."

Madam Powers interjected "While this is distressing news indeed, I have a new directive for you Marshal and your rangers. You are to travel to the decommissioned Shatterdome in Honolulu, Hawaii. Make it your command center, you have an open budget. You will meet President Araud's source there in the Honolulu Shatterdome; he and his people will have begun preparations from their side."

The Madam Secretary stood and made to the door along with President Araud "I will proceed to act the part of inspecting this Shatterdome and while we have come bearing horrid news, we urge you to act as normal as possible."

President Araud nodded to Marshal Hansen who mimicked the action as the two dignitaries left the group within the room dazed.

It wasn't long before someone voiced their disbelief, which just so happened to be Tendo from Marshal Hansen's comm "Sir…"

"Quiet Tendo, we'll find out soon enough when we reach Honolulu. Make preparations…" He cut the comm and leaned on the desk, his face in his hands contemplating the horror that his little granddaughter will have to face in the future, the horror they would face with the return of the Kaijū.

"Hawaii…" Mako stated with a cringe, everyone present held the same feeling as her. Regardless of the truth of the return of the Kaijū, reactivating the Shatterdome of Hawaii was discomforting.

Hawaii was one of the greatest failures of the united governments and the rangers; during the war Hawaii was one of the first casualties, the entire island was gutted by the rampaging Category 2 Kaijū after it had eliminated the Jaeger stationed there. The death toll was enormous, the Kaijū was slain by one of the first Mark 3 Tiger Valentine on the island but the effect of the poisonous Kaijū blood damaged the island's ecosystem. The once prime vacation spot of the world never recover and was held as a lost cause by the united governments.

It was still a sore spot for the rangers.

Hercules pulled out a bottle of vodka from the cabinet in the table, and placed it on the table. "Guess we have a reason to drink other than the new year…"

The silent Dr. Newton was the first to just pull the bottle and take a swig.

* * *

Hello, Hello!

This would be my first try at a GodzillaxPacific Rim story,

I know its a bit short and that the Prologue didn't make much sense but it'll be clearer in future chapters.

Hope you guys have fun, and i'll say right now the only time the chapter size would increase is when Godzilla fights because after all he is the protagonist of the story and every else are there to just make him look good :P


End file.
